trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wielki Konkurs cz. 2
Wielki Konkurs trwa w najlepsze! Po popisie Janka Kononowicza i mega-super-duper kompromitacji Jarka nadszedł czas na bieg wielkiej gfiasdy muzyki - Justina Biebera!!! Na Stadionie Narodowym słychać głos spikera: UWAGA, UWAGA!!! A teraz przyszedł czas na kolejnego zawodnika! Oto przed wami - Justin Bimber!!! Eeeee! Kurwa, sorry... BIEBER!!! 99% widowni odpowiada chórem - Bieber ciota, rucha kota! Pozostały 1% (tzw. Homo Pokemonus) wrzeszczy za to wniebogłosy. Nietoperze w promieniu 100 km pozabijały się o ściany i drzewa, cały stadion zaczął niebezpiecznie wibrować a w pobliskich budynkach i wieżowcach wypierdoliło wszystkie szyby. Bieber staje na linii startu. Cheerleaderki motywują go do biegu, wymachując pomponami i kręcąc dupciami. Ale nie tylko one! Janusz Kononowicz, który oliwił się po wykańczającym biegu, macha do Justina pustą flachą po Finlandii, mamrocząc: jak to spierdolisz, to osobiście rozwalę ci tą flaszką twój niemyty ryj.... - Dzięki! Też cię kocham - odpowiada Kononowiczowi Bieber, rozpalając do czerwoności publiczność. - Jak mnie kochasz, to mnie pokonaj!!! Nie rób mi tego stary! - Ale czego? Myśli (tak jest, MYŚLI!) Justin. Tymczasem sędzia pyta się Justina czy jest gotowy. Justin prosi o krótką chwilę. Bierze szmatkę i czyści sobie buty. Potem je dezynfekuje. Następnie poprawia sobie grzywkę i psika się lakierem. Potem pudruje sobie nosek... Potem jeszcze raz dezynfekuje buty, pluje na trasę, rozciera ślinę, by zapewnić sobie poślizg, jeszcze raz dezynfekuje buty, patrzy w lusterko czy nie ma w zębach szpinaku po obiedzie... - Przepraszam bardzo, szanowna pani - mówi sędzia - Czy mógłby szanowny pan... RUSZYĆ W KOŃCU TĄ WYPACHNIONĄ, CHUDĄ RZYĆ?! NIE MAMY CAŁEGO TYSIĄCLECIA! MÓZG MI TOPNIEJE PRZEZ TEN UPAŁ, CHCE MI SIĘ SRAĆ, ŻONA ZDRADZIŁA MNIE Z MOIM BRATEM, ZOSTAŁEM ZABLOKOWANY NA FEJSIE, MUSZĘ BRAĆ UDZIAŁ W TYM JEBANYM KONKURSIE, WIĘC PROSZĘ CIĘ Z CAŁEGO MOJEGO PIERDOLONEGO SERCA - ZAPIERDALAJ!!! - D... d... do... dobra - wybełkotał Justin, po czym sędzia odliczył od pięciu do jednego i machnął flagą. Bieber ruszył, by po 50 metrach stanąć i znów dezynfekować swoje buty. Spiker, wraz z całą publicznością zaliczył super-facepalm. Nawet nie chciał tego komentować. Po 20 metrach staje i biegnie do swoich fanek dawać autografy. Nawet Kononowicz z tego wszystkiego machnął ręką i poszedł koło wiatraka schłodzić wódeczkę. Justin dalej rozdaje autografy. Spiker nie wytrzymuje - wybiega wściekły na zewnątrz. Gdzie ty idziesz - pytają wszyscy. Zobaczycie - wycedził przez zęby spiker. Zaraz sprowadzę kogoś, kto przyćmi tą naszą zaćmioną gwiazdę! (Zapada nagła cisza) Tymczasem w loży VIP-ów Tusk z Kaliszem obserwują uważnie poczynania Biebera, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, gdzie to spierdolił Jarek. Po chwili ich jakże głembokie zamyślenie przerwało klepanie w plecy. Obrócili się, a tam RYSIEK PETRU! 'Tusk natychmiast wstał i ucałował swojego zaKODowanego ziomka. - Toż to nasz wielki Casanova z Madery! Nasze źródło mądrości! Nasz wspaniały komediant! Nasz wielki były wuc Nowoczesnej. Nasza bystra woda... Nasz... ... nadworny błazen - dokańcza Kalisz. Petru natychmiast stanowczo odpowiedział - Ty, ty, ty! Nie fikaj! W szkole byłem prymasem! - Ahaaa! A ja papieżem! Hahahaha! - Nie śmiej się ze mnie! Brałem udział w paradzie Sześciu Króli! Gadałem z Davidem Kamerunem! Zwiedziłem cały świat! Całe sto trzydzieści parę krajów! Na swoim Rubikoniu! Jestem wielkim wojownikiem walczącym z dyktaturą PIS-u! Petru tak się zdenerwował że aż zaczął skakać ze złości i beczeć. Pluł się jak małe dziecko, a jego pierdolec zaczął zarażać wszystkich dookoła. - Ejjjj! Nie skacz tak, bo ci gówno do głowy uderzy. Ojć, zapomniałem. Już za późno. - KURWAAAAA! PRZESTAŃ! BO CI WYJEBIĘ, TY KUPO TŁUSZCZU! - Nie strasz, nie strasz bo się zesrasz! Awanturę przerwał dopiero Donek: Dosyć tego, Rysiu! Za karę idziesz do kąta. Na 20 minut! No już! Wypierdalaj! Rysiek spuścił głowę i poszedł grzecznie do kąta kwiląc po cichutku. Rysiu Kalisz zaś przeciągnął się z uśmiechem na fotelu i dalej obserwował ''bieg Biebera. Od jakichś 15 minut rozdawał autografy i trzaskał selfie za selfie z rozwrzeszczaną bandą nastolatek. Irytacja na trybunach narastała. Co chwile tłumy ludzi wydawały okrzyki: co za pedał!, biegnij ty chuju!, ruszaj się ciulu!, ''pierdolony małpi naplet!!!. NAGLE... 57 tysięcy widzów wydało okrzyk zdumienia. Na torze biegowym pojawiły się dwie osoby - Spiker i... '''ON... Spiker zapowiedział gościa: OTO I ON! Ten co doliczył do nieskończoności nieskończoność razy. Człowiek który szybciej stoi jak ja idę. Jedyny który nigdy w życiu nie mrugnął oczami. Na jego widok najwięksi mordercy i przestępcy popełniają samobójstwo słomką do napojów. On pije piwo prosto z cysterny! Energia jego pierdu zasiliłaby Warszawę przez 1000 lat! Tylko on potrafi wydoić byka i trzasnąć obrotowymi drzwiami! Przed państwem jedyny i niepowtarzalny, najwspanialszy i najlepszy... CHUCK NORRIS!!!!! Na te słowa Bieberek zamarł i zbladł jak dupsko białej damy. Spocony i rozdygotany ze strachu spojrzał za siebie. Jego oczom ukazał się przerażający widok - żwawo idący w jego stronę Chuck Norris. - Jebnij go! Aż mu wszystkie wszy z łba powylatują - zawołał za nim spiker. Chuck pokazał kciuk w górę na znak że wie o co chodzi. Bieber zaś dostał jakby turbonapędu. Przerażała go wizja buta Chucka Norrisa w jego rowie. - Jebnij go! Jebnij go! Widownia krzyczy do Chucka. Bieber zaś popierdala jakby dostał tropikalnej sraczki. Po chwili biegu Biebera słowa nabrały dosłownego znaczenia - Justinek zaczął zostawiać za sobą brązowe kleksy. Co chwilę trząsł nogawkami, by wytrzepać gówno, którego miał pełniutkie gacie. - AAAAAAAAAAA! Proszę nie bij! Proszę nie bij!!! Chuck uśmiechnął się do siebie i przyspieszył kroku. Bieber zostawił już za sobą całe pole min, które Chuck bez problemu omijał. Sorry, pułapki zawiodły. Widownia w ryk: OLE, OLE OLEEEEEE! Zesraj się, a nie daj się! Tymczasem kara Rysia Petru dobiegła końca. Jednak Rysia nie ma. Tusk z Kaliszem rozglądają się. - Może poszedł posiorbać Kaczorowi - parsknął śmiechem Kalisz. - Co ty pierdolisz? On jest zjebem, ale nie peda... NOŻ KURWA MAĆ! Tusk zauważył Ryśka, który w pełnym garniturze i lakierkach wybiega na tor biegowy. Po drodze machał widzom, którzy walili się z całej siły w głowę. - Heeeej - krzyczy Petru do Tuska, machając mu na pozdrowienie. - Wracaj na trybuny ty kurwa pomyłko ewolucji! Słyszysz debilu? WRACAJ TU I NIE RÓB SIARY! Ten jednak nie dosłyszał i biegł dalej... Biegł, biegł, aż dobiegł... Prosto w plecy Chucka. Ten pierdolnął jak długi na glebę. Chuck obrócił się, ukucnął przed uśmiechniętym jak kretyn Rychem i rzekł: Wiesz jakie jest moje ulubione danie? - Yyyyyyy... Eeeeee... Frytki? - NIE! DANIE W MORDĘ! Po tych słowach Chuck podrzuca Rysia i zasadza mu potężnego kopa z półobrotu prosto w dupę. Rysiu lotem rakiety kosmicznej wlatuje na lożę VIP-ów wprost na brzuch Kalisza, po czym odbijając się od niego, wpada z hukiem wprost do budki spikera. Chuck machnął ręką i dalej podążył za obsranym i obszczanym Bieberem. Ale Bieber już dotarł do mety... 10 razy. Sędzia tymczasem patrzy na czas i mówi... Trzy sekundy za Kononowiczem! Kononowicz słysząc to, wpada w szał. Bierze worek pustych butelek po wódce i prze wprost na przerażoną gwiazdę. Biedak jest pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem. Nie wie gdzie uciekać. - Niech no ja cię tylko dorwę, gnojku! Urwę ci łeb i wsadzę ci go do twojej pachnącej dupy! Poczuj siłę moich flaszek! - NIEEE! POMOCYYYYYYY! Bieber zaczął uciekać w pobliże wielkich wiatraków, a za nim Kononowicz i Chuck Norris. Po chwili na niebie ukazali się dwaj niezidentyfikowani debile latający. Wiatraki wywiały idiotów aż na parking stadionowy. Obydwaj z potężnym hukiem uderzyli łbami o asfalt. Przez kilkanaście minut leżeli plackiem na ziemi, przypominając średniowiecznego księdza w trakcie pokuty. Po tej leżance wrócili na stadion, raz po raz plując czarnymi grudkami i kawałkami zębów. Chuck tymczasem nakazał wiatrakom przestać wiać. Wiatraki go posłuchały. Tłumy szaleją. Wszyscy biegną do Chucka po autografy i zdjęcia. Spiker zaś powrócił do budki i wykopał na zbitą mordę Petrusia, a na drzwiach powiesił tabliczkę z napisem Osobom nieupoważnionym i niedojebanym umysłowo wstęp wzbroniony. Po chwili Chuck obsłużył już wszystkich. Długopisy same pisały autografy, a telefony pstrykały zdjęcia. Ach ten Chuck... Spiker usiadł na swoim wygodnym, czarnym skórzanym fotelu i zaczął zapowiadać kolejnego zawodnika (a raczej zawodników). Krótko po tym z klopa wyszedł Kaczor. Szczęśliwy jak świnia w bajorze. Zasiada na swoim miejscu i uśmiecha się tajemniczo do swoich współtowarzyszy. Co jest powodem tego uśmiechu? Co jeszcze odwali Rysiek Petru? Kto jeszcze pobiegnie w Wielkim Konkursie? Kto go wygra? To i dużo więcej dowiecie się już w kolejnej części Wielkiego Konkursu... CDN. Looknij na pozostałe części Wielkiego Konkursu! Wielki Konkurs Wielki Konkurs cz. 3 Wielki Konkurs cz. 4 Wielki Konkurs cz. 5Kategoria:Polityka Kategoria:Popierdolone chistoryjki